The Many Tales of Chlerek
by BonnieWitch
Summary: A series of one-shots, short stories and song-fics of our favorite Necromancer and Werewolf. Open for suggestions Changed the name from They really are like us!


**Hey guys :)**

**So this is going to be a series of shrot stories or one-shots and even song-fics on our favorite couple! I need you cooperation though and I really really want you to review ideas for the next chapters/stories :D They can be about anything, comical, depressing, happy, holidays, shopping, fun, school, birthdays! ANYTHING lol**

**Ok so this one is about exams! I know alot of you our there (including me) are in Exam season so i though I'd write that in there is something else aswell...:L  
**

**Also Liz isn't dead**

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Revision and a little more**

* * *

I sat at the desk in my room. The once white plastic coating that covered the wood was filled with my mindless scribbles. I tried some upbeat music but it distracted me, I tried low key music but that distracted me! I thought music was supposed to help with studying and yet here I sat staring at my Physics book like it had fallen from the sky and challenged me to a duel in spells.

I rapped my pen against the desk again as I stared at an equation. The fountain pen's delicate end suddenly snapped and the ink cartage spilled its content all over my book. I cursed loudly and ran to the bathroom to grab two huge handfuls of toilet roll. I dashed back and dabbed at the paper, when that did nothing but help it soak in I tried to swipe at it but that just covered up more of the foreign language people called science. "For the love of-" I started to shout but was cut off by the low grumble of the voice that belonged to my favourite person

"What's going on in here?" He asked making me jump and causing him to laugh, I looked to him stood in the door way. His broad arms crossed over his chest as he casually lent against the door frame looking as sexy as ever!

"Make some noise will you, for the love of god!" I stressed, holding a hand against my flat chest in an attempt to slow my heart. Why people do that I don't know, holding your hand over your heart isn't going to slow it down, yet people still do it.

"Chill, I heard you shouting I haven't even been stood here. But I can tell you don't want me here so I'll just be off…" He apologised turning his back to me and walking out of the room

"No, wait! Stop! I need your help!" I called out, knowing he would hear but whether he would actually react was the real question. Luckily he didn't disappoint as his face appeared around the door frame.

Ever since he had fully changed he had gotten defiantly better looking! His skin had majorly cleared up and he now looked like the 'after' part of an acne advert, his hair had become thick and glossy and silky soft. He had cut it too so now, even though it was still long, it was styled into a hot careless sort of look. I was getting lost in his vibrant green eyes when he cleared his throat "You said you needed something?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Oh yeah" I said snapping out of my trance "Can you help me? I got ink on my text book"

"Just read around it"

"But it's Physics!" I complained

"Oh so you're saying you want me to tutor you?" He asked finally getting it but keeping up his cocky charade.

"Yes!"

His lips turned up into a cruel smile "No" He simply said and chuckled when my face dropped

"B- but the exam is next t- Thursday!"

"That's not my problem" He taunted

"B-but!" I I started to plead again "Just because you a fricken genius!" I snapped shouting at him and throwing the closes object.

He caught it easily laughing at the mug I had thrown "Well, I suppose, but I'm going to need some sort of payment…" He said slyly slipping into the room and placing the mug on my dresser

"Oh really" I murmured seductively as his broad arms encircled me "I suppose I could figure some way to… repay you"

By now our lips were only centimetres apart, his hands holding my hips; holding me close against his body, my arms wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair. I looked into his green eyes that were lit up with cheek and desire. Derek and I had been official for almost a year, almost a year since we left the Edison group behind. Sure it wasn't over yet, but we sure as hell weren't going to make the first move! So we decided to settle down for a while. We went to school and that one word dreaded by all teenagers… Exams. Kit and Aunt Lauren also got jobs, it was going well.

"You know, we're all alone, Dad and Simon went to the shops and Lauren is at work…" He said, his voice low and in my ear

"I fail to see you point" I mocked, now it was my turn to be uncooperative

"By god, I really do need to tutor you!" He laughed. Our lips connected and we fell back against the bed, his hands hovering at the hem of my top.

"Wait!" I suddenly gasped causing him to pull back, worry written on his face "What about Tori?"

"Well, um… Tori? If you want…" He said shocked, I suddenly blushed realising he had caught the wrong end of the stick

"No! I meant where is she?" I corrected laughing at him as he blushed losing the cocky attitude

"Oh, right, yeah" He said trying to gain back some of his cockiness from before, but giving up when he realised he had failed "She is at the mall with Liz"

"Why didn't they invite me?" I asked hurt that my two best friends (Tori a best friend I know!)

"Well they knew you had to pass this exam, and besides wouldn't you rather be here with me?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"Oh god the exam, help me revise" I gasped remembering; trying to move from where he had me locked under him

"Let's do that later, I think we should have a break" He said seductively

"Ok! You win" I giggled before getting lost in the moment with the bestest boyfriend ever!

OoOoOoO

Four hours later and Derek and I had finally managed to do 2 hours of revision, after I had given him his thank you reward. He had actually helped better then I though, explaining the rules of nuclear fission and explaining the equation of GPE. I had a better chance now at passing, but I still needed to do more work. Perhaps I'd be able to hire him as a professional tutor.

At that moment we were all sat around the table eating our dinner, "So Chloe, I trust you got your revision done today?" Kit said politely, creating dinner talk.

"Yes I did thanks, I understand it a bit better now… thanks to Derek" I replied, looking up at Derek and smiling appreciatively.

"I bet you do" Tori said trying to hide her laughter

"I'm sure you will pass this exam Chloe, I'm sure your grades aren't bad enough to send you away" My aunt Lauren soothed, unfortunately the school had strict grade rules and didn't tolerate grades below C, so far I was a D and only just.

"No I'm sure her grades are… _pleasurable_" Liz said; like Tori also trying to bite back the laughter.

I must of look confused because it only made them almost lose and actually laugh "Erm…" I said befuddled as to what was so funny

"Tell me, what subject was it?" Tori asked

"Erm, s-science?" I replied hesitantly

"Was it Biology by any chance?" Liz said now unable to know hold back her laughter, with little bubbles of it escaping.

"No…"

Tori jumped in and said, whilst trying harder than I had ever seen to hold back giggles, "Are you sure, perhaps you forgot. Let me give you a reminder 'Oh Derek, Oh God… Yes Derek, yes…'" This time they both couldn't hold back their laughter and even Simon joined in as they screeched with laughter.

Aunt Lauren looked at me shocked as she caught onto what they were saying. My face burned as I covered my face with my hands "I-I d-don't know w-what you're s-saying" I stuttered trying, and failing, to get myself out of the situation.

This only made them howl louder as Simon's head slammed against the table from him laughing so much. Tori and Liz were crying with laughter causing their eyeliner to roll down their faces, whilst they clapped like a seal.

I groaned and rested my head against the cool wood of the table and covered my head with my arms.

This was so embarrassing! It wouldn't be so bad but Kit and my Aunt Lauren were there. I used my necro skills to try to break the floor and be swallowed whole but I decided againt the idea.

I heard Aunt Lauren clear her throat and when I raised my head I saw her giving Derek a death stare, Kit on the other hand was trying not to smirk. "Chloe!" She gasped when she saw my expression, knowing that it was true

"W-well w-w-we h-have b-been d-d-dating for almost a y-year" I stammered, Derek just sat there silent, hopefully trying to think of a way to kill them.

"How long has this been going on!" She demanded

"About 4 months" Derek said smoothly

"4 months! 4 Months!" She yelled standing up, by now the others had stopped laughing as they realised the situation hadn't gone where they expected it. "That means you had only been together for 4 months! Are you stupid? What if you had gotten pregnant? 15 years old is too young for this sort of relationship!"

"I'm going to be 16 next month!" I yelled getting angry "And don't you think we thought about that! We used protection!"

"You did this!" She shouted pointing at Derek "You made her, you know she's week and you manipulated her. You're clever it would be easy, she would never realise"

"What me? No! I would never do that!" Derek said, his voice getting loud and defensive, I flinched, he was dangerously close to yelling and I knew what that was like all too well.

"Derek would never hurt me! I wanted it, he was worried that he would hurt me, if anything I manipulated him!" I yelled getting really annoyed, I knew she never liked him but I had hoped she could look past that "I love him!" Everything went silent as everyone looked at me before Kit spoke up

"Ok I think we should all sit down and relax. You are over reacting Lauren, they are teenager, we knew this was going to happen and after everything they have been through we knew it was inevitable" He reasoned. My Aunt sat down followed by me, I grasped Derek's hand under the table.

"I just wished you had told me first" She said sounding hurt

"Well I knew you would act like this" I said, acid clear in my voice. I felt guilty when she flinched but what she said was out of order.

"After dinner you two can sat and we will talk" Kit said. We all then went into silence before Tori spoiled it by saying

"So when you first did it, was that the night you went for that really long walk?"

"Tori!" I gasped kicking her under the table, but unable to hold my blush.

She smirked satisfied as the rest of the meal went in silence. After when we they had cleared the plates it was just me and Derek sat waiting for 'the talk' "So you love me?" He suddenly asked

"Of course, you knew that"

"I know, but you finally said it, it feels good" He smiled " I love you too" He whispered

* * *

**Aww sweet ending huh? hahahah**

**Ok so just review to let me know what you think and what the next chapter should be.**

**Question of the chapter: Whats your favorite song right now?**

**x!**


End file.
